Changes
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Growing up, Owain and Cynthia always wanted to be like the heroes like the ones that they heard about all the time. But their ideas of what kind of hero they want to emulate wasn't always going to match up.


Changes, by Mr-Mikul

It was another glorious day for Owain Dark, avenger of righteous justice. The weather was fair and his sword hand didn't bother him at all. The Shepherds had finished their march and Chrom had given orders that they were to camp for the rest of the day, and while he could spend time with his blessed parents, Owain decided that he was eager for companionship and so he walked around, seeking out his best friend Cynthia. Surely she would be happy to talk to him about how to best make a dashing entrance together on the battlefield. It was destiny that they should strike down evil boldly, bringing hope to the just and imperiled.

Before long he found her at the training yards, her white hair flowing in time with each thrust and swipe of her lance. Cynthia was completely focused on her training and there wasn't a hint of wavering or that she was losing her focus. Owain was impressed that his companion had become so dedicated with her training. While Owain and Cynthia were the most energetic of the group they also had the hardest time staying focused on one task. When Cynthia had finished Owain called out to his friend.

"Ho! Cynthia!" Owain yelled. Cynthia took a moment to wipe the sweat off of her brow before she realized who it was that called out to her.

"Hiya Owain! See that? The practice session of champions! I'm so strong now, it's scary." Cynthia said energetically, a bright smile showing on her face.

"Bards shall make tales of this session that shall last for an age!" Owain commented with a laugh. "But I've meant to ask you an important question."

"What have you got to ask?" Cynthia said, leaning against her spear.

"Well remember how we couldn't agree what makes a hero?" Owain said. "I've been thinking about it for a while, and I'm thinking that it's better that I charge in headlong into battle, shouting something like _my sword hand shall smite you for your foul deeds, villain! Repent and be spared my righteous fury!_"

"Haha, that's great Owain…" Cynthia said, taking a somewhat sad-looking expression. "It suits you."

"I'm blessed that the fates themselves have gifted me with such a catchphrase." Owain said in satisfaction. "Have you got a call out of your own in mind?"

"Um, the thing is Owain… I don't have a catchphrase at all." Cynthia said regretfully.

"Eh? Why don't you have one Cynthia?" Owain asked, puzzled by the change in his friend's mood. "We used to do this all the time when we were kids, and when we fought in the future."

"We did, and it was so much fun." Cynthia replied. "But since we came back, we've learned so much about our parents and ourselves. And I've done a lot of thinking because of it…."

"And what have you been thinking about?" Owain asked curiously.

"I've been thinking about what a real hero is." Cynthia said. "I thought that a hero was someone who would always charge in headfirst shouting something awesome, or sometimes showing up at the last moment to save the day as you said. But there's another kind of hero, one that we never knew about."

"What kind of hero are you talking about?" Owain asked, excitement building in his voice. "You must tell me please! Don't hold this back from your Justice Cabal partner!"

"This kind of hero isn't someone you find on the front lines. And they aren't basking in any glory either."

"Hmm, this doesn't sound like my kind of hero." Owain commented dully. "A true hero seeks out and gratefully basks in glory, especially in the glory of their deeds don't they?"

"Not this one." Cynthia said. "This hero works behind the scenes, and they work tirelessly to protect everyone around them, not caring about any kind of reward or praise. But they strive harder than anybody else for the sake of their friends."

"You have me stumped here." Owain said thoughtfully. "I've never heard of this kind of hero before. It seems unusual compared to the heroes we know about. I've always imagined myself as the frontline hero like my father before me."

"But I... don't want to be that kind of hero anymore, so running in headfirst yelling out challenges doesn't feel right to me... Sorry Owain." Cynthia said glumly.

"Worry not! You said before that disagreements happen sometimes when people grow up." Owain said with a grin. "You're just finding your own path into the legends, even if it's not the same as mine. As your Justice Cabal companion I wish you all the best with this new style of secret heroism!"

"Phew, thanks Owain." Cynthia said with a relieved smile. "I'm so glad you can understand."

"No need to thank me! This is what friends do for each other." Owain said joyfully.

"I appreciate it Owain." Cynthia said happily. But her eyes widened in surprise, and after that she put away her training spear and began to walk off in a hurry.

"I gotta go, but we'll talk more about this new path of mine yeah?" Cynthia asked.

"I'd be happy to lend an ear! Farewell for now my friend!" Owain said with a swagger before he walked off to find someone else to converse with. As he was leaving he heard Cynthia call out:

"Robin, do you have a minute? There's...something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

**Well it's been a very long time since I've written anything so I think I needed something short and relatively easy to get back into the game. If you understand this story good on you. If you don't get it don't worry too much, you just need to dig a little deeper to understand it.**


End file.
